


One Sick Day

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Hitachiincest, M/M, No Smut, a little swearing, idk what the title is sorry, idk what to qualify this as, im so sorry, no angst either, relationship, the kissing is very breif, this is super shitty, well they kiss but, wrote it at 3 am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaoru stayed home from school, and Hikaru is just in a really bad mood.[ im terrible at summaries; apologies ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 am, so it may suck, and im sorry for any mistakes.  
> also the parts where they kiss is very breif because ive never kissed and idk what the hell ur supposed to do
> 
> constructive criticism is always appreciated and welcomed!! <3

Today had been a horrible day for Hikaru. Kaoru had gotten sick, their parents hadn't allowed him to stay home (since Hikaru had miraculously not been infected), he had probably failed the quiz he had in Science, and everything had just seemed so shitty in general.

The weather outside didn't seem to care that he was angry - it was a beautiful day, the sun shining, warm enough to melt the layer of snow that had settled over the land. Hikaru's face twisted into a frown, convinced that Kaoru should be beside him now, smiling, trying to convince his twin that they should make a snowman when they got home.

The weather didn't always have to be in synchronization with Hikaru's moods, of course, and he knew that. But it was kind of hard to push back the disgust at the perfect day when he was so pissed off at everything. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

When the limo arrived back at home, he thanked the driver, walking into the Hitachiin mansion. Kicking off his shoes, he'd leave his jacket on, since he probably needed his backpack upstairs anyway. He could dump his coat in his room; it wasn't that snowy, so nothing would get wet.

He practically bashed down the door that led into the room he and Kaoru shared, almost throwing his backpack across the room. He unzipped his coat, dropping it beside the door, and stared at Kaoru, who was sitting on the floor, staring back with wide eyes, papers in front of him.

" _What are you doing on the floor_?!" Hikaru nearly cried, "If you're ill, you should be resting!"

Kaoru only rolled his eyes. "It was just a small cold, I'm fine now." With that, he turned his head back to the papers in front of him. "Besides, I remembered about our science quiz, and I almost fell asleep studying in bed." The more uncomfortable the place he was sitting, the more likely he was to concentrate.

"Oh yeah, the quiz I failed." Hikaru sighed, walking over to the bed and plopping himself down, resting his chin in his hands.

"Oh, come on." Kaoru was beside him now, voice warm and encouraging. "Don't be so hard on yourself; you probably did fine."

The older of the two found that hard to believe. Even with the help Kaoru had given him (Hikaru had always found it hard to study, no matter what), all the information had just disappeared into the depths of his brain when the quiz started.

"Hey, Earth to Hikaru," Kaoru was waving a pale hand in front of his face now, his forehead creased with slight concern. "You really need to stop spacing out. You're only hearing about half of what I say."

Hikaru jerked back to life, blinking a few times before completely snapping out of his dreamworld. "Sorry 'bout that." He sighed, falling backwards so he was lying on his back, staring at the high ceiling. After about three seconds, a set of amber eyes paired with a mop of messy auburn hair appeared in his line of sight, and he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He snapped, voice a bit sharper than he'd intended.

"You had a pretty bad day, didn't you?" Curse his brother, for picking up on the most _obvious_ thing in the entire galaxy.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, voice sounding quite irritated when he said, "Well, yeah. No shit, Sherlock."

Kaoru raised a single eyebrow, a talent that Hikaru did not possess, despite the younger twin attempting to teach him for almost a whole year when they were nine. "Aw, it probably wasn't that bad. Host Club was on as usual, right? You had the others,"

That triggered a groan to come out of Hikaru's mouth. "Yeah, Kyoya-senpai telling me that I had to act like you were dying from a severe illness 'or else' really hit the spot." He closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "Add a few dozen girls drooling over me being so heartbroken you couldn't come to school, and Host Club was just dandy."

The younger Hitachiin had laid down beside his twin in the middle of Hikaru's rant, definitely not finding the ceiling as interesting as Hikaru did. "You missed me?" He said softly, after a few moment's hesitation.

"Well, duh." Hikaru snorted. "I didn't get to kiss you at all today."

"You did!" Kaoru protested, turning his head to glare at his twin. "Right before you left!"

Hikaru also turned his head, his nose twisted in what looked like disgust, although his eyes shone with amusement. "That was not a kiss, that was just a peck." He argued, his mouth shifting into a smirk. "I didn't want to catch any icky germs."

"Well, gee, I've never seen you acting like such a spoiled child over a simple kiss," Kaoru teased the other, "Go ask any of the girls at school for a kiss, they'll probably have a nosebleed, heart attack, and faint at the same time. Thus causing their death~" Kaoru finished it off with his hands creating a little flourish, tone getting lighter at the end.

Hikaru gave a little laugh, only just realizing that Kaoru had, yet again, managed to lift his spirits back up from rock-bottom. "While that'd be hilarious, I wouldn't want any of them kissing me, just in case they manage to hit that 2 percent chance of that not happening."

Hikaru's twin held in his laughter, but wasn't able to suppress the snort that escaped. Hikaru almost burst out laughing at that- it was a pretty funny sound, only that he didn't hear often. Seeing Hikaru's face, puffed up in desperation to not laugh, Kaoru completely lost it, nearly falling off the bed as he seemed to be coming to the end of his hysterics, but only burst out into another fit of laughter.

Hikaru, who was only giggling like a schoolgirl and not losing it like someone, pulled Kaoru up into a sitting position, doing a little neck roll. He gave a little smile at the cracks that followed, the large ache in his neck subsiding slightly.

Kaoru hadn't even noticed how much his neck hurt, and instead of cracking it like Hikaru had, he reached up with his hands, squeezing it as hard as he could and moving his hands, not really knowing what he was doing. He'd read somewhere that this could help, but his face scrunched up as the pain in his neck stayed, and he resorted to cracking his neck. He needed to research more, because hadn't he seen somewhere that cracking your bones could be harmful?

"Why don't I show you what I wanted the whole day?" Hikaru said, not really asking, pulling his twin close. He nearly had another giggle fit as Kaoru seemed to contemplate this, his face contorted into some ridiculous expression that was supposed to be him, deep in thought.

"Why not? Couldn't hurt to see," He hummed, giving a grin to his older brother, a sound of surprise escaping his mouth as Hikaru pulled him off the bed, nearly stepping on the science noted that Kaoru had left on the floor. "Woah, be careful! Those are my last hope for the quiz!"

Hikaru raised his eyebrows, pulling Kaoru closer. "Aw, c'mon. You don't want to fail, like me?" Of course he didn't, but hey, it couldn't hurt to ask, could it?

"Yeah, maybe not." Kaoru sucked in his lower lip, shaking his head. "You could also make a bigger effort with school, it'd probably help you."

"All this school stuff is boring, can we shut up about it now?" The older sighed, resting his head against his twin's. He gave a smile at Kaoru's response, "Yes, let's," and pulled him closer, placing his lips on his twin's.

To some, it must be weird, kissing someone who's your mirror image. But the two weren't completely identical; when Kaoru pulled away, he rested his head on a Hikaru's shoulder. There was a freckle on the back of the older's neck, from a time when they'd gone outside for a bit and Hikaru hadn't used sunscreen, despite Kaoru nagging him about it for at least five minutes before they went out.

Probably more people would turn their nose up at them, for the fact that they were twins. Disgust was something that ran high whenever an incestuous relationship arose out of the blue, unless you were some of the girls from school. Then that relationship was the only thing that seemed to matter in your life. Damn girls, no one could understand them.

Kaoru's eyes flickered to the large window near their bed, and his face split into a grin, and he pulled away from his brother. Hikaru turned his head as Kaoru raced over to the window, staring up at the sky, which had now been covered by light grey clouds, millions of snowflakes tumbling to the ground.

Twisting around, Kaoru's face was lit up, and he asked, "Do you wanna go build a snowman or something?" The smile never dropped from his face, and without even waiting for Hikaru's answer, he dashed towards the door, taking Hikaru's coat with him.

"Race ya to the front door!"


End file.
